Smile
by Venomous Macabre
Summary: There were many things he noticed about her, but it was the smile that would change the most. Yuffentine Rated T for mild cursing, later character death, and mild violence. Genres change through chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hee hee hee. Yes! Today is certainly a great one. I have received my laptop the other day and I've continued work on here. Now, to make up for the delay, I'm also opening up a new drabble series, **S**_m_**i**_L_**e**. This one's a little different from the other Yuffentines and for the time being, will be my last one until I start up an unrelated series.

This is more of an exploration series on one of Yuffie's better known aspects, her smile. Just something I cooked up one day.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters involved in this story. They belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**:S.**_m._**i.**_L._**e:**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Not everything is a blessing, but with the right people, the right words, the right **S**m_**i**_L_**e**, _everything could be **better**."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He certainly didn't expect the interesting band he came across in his atonement. In actuality, he would rather stay in that coffin in that rotting manor, if it weren't for the blonde man's story.

Maybe it was the false hope that it would provide repent for his sins. To help bring mercy for the torture of his lost love's son. It was a reasonable hope, but when he came upon their camp, he began to think otherwise. Their group was certainly interesting, composed of every type of person imaginable: from a quiet swordsman to a robotic cat. Most of them circled comfortably at the campfire as night had already dawned onto the area. It seemed routine to them, he noticed, as Cloud Strife, the mercenary the found him, plopped in a spot between Aeris Gainsborough and Tifa Lockhart, the two women that tagged along with him, after making a short introduction of him and the others. The robotic cat, Cait Sith, sat a few feet away from them, perpetually silent on the giant moogle. Red XII, a feline-like creature, rested comfortably next to a large dark male, Barret Wallace, across the campfire from Cloud.

The closest one to him was a young teenager, Yuffie Kisaragi. She didn't give much indication of actually noticing him (most likely for the two earphones plugged to her ears and stretching down to a CD player), but he sat a few feet from her anyway since it was the closest to where he had stood.

It had certainly been a while since he had seen the outside world, but, he soon realized, it didn't change as much as he thought it would. Still crazy scientists….still Shinra….still cloudy day….

Still night.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting exactly, maybe something a little more—chaotic? Was that the world for it? Somehow, he didn't think so. Chaos softly chided him that his world was chaotic enough without his pessimistic ideas.

He never particularly enjoyed the advice the hell beast would give him, or from any of them, for that matter.

His train of thought stalled when he heard scooting in his direction. He briefly turned his head to see the young girl closer to him now, but still keeping a safe distance. The earphones were taken off now as she looked over at him.

She gave a large grin then, eyes narrowing while she showed pearls of teeth. It reminded him of a con man; obviously to draw some type of good emotions out. The eyebrows remained at there place as the sly smile turned smaller; planning—deceiving. **Fake. **

He felt stripped for some reason, showing the barest of his soul to the contemplative girl though they had not shared a word to one another. Yuffie had something in mind, but it was difficult to discern with the fact that he had only just met her.

"Hey," she began, the grin becoming wider, "mind if I call you Vinnie?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

First drabble done! If you didn't figure it out, it's her normal grin. I thought this one I good one to start with. Review please!


	2. Garden

YAY!! Tis back! 3 Sorry for the real long wait, but I've been so busy that past long months. I thank everyone for their review as it makes me want to hug the entire world. AMA's coming up friday and I'm excited for that. I hope to grab some FFVII stuff as someone always has some. Bringing a friend with me and meeting another. Should be an interesting experience to say the least.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except for paper. Yay paper!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wutai was a bustling place despite how little people actually lived there, equivalent to a small village on the coast of the east continent(1). The oriental style was to be admired among the technological advances that the rest of the world was facing. Nature was largely abundant with their pagan religion, more closely related to the water serpent god, Leviathan. The pagoda still towered among all the other buildings of the place, protecting the village with divine arms, the only thing standing taller the Dai-chao mountains.

It was surreal that one like Yuffie Kisaragi would be the heiress to this struggling society. When he first thought about it anyway. After all, in the first image you would get out of the teenager was just your typical adolescent with an-- interesting-- job on the side. However, when said adolescent followed you around on an hourly basis, he really got to know the true ninja. She hadn't fully said _anything _about the country in which she devoted herself too, but some things had slipped about another "commitment" as she titled it.

What was truly surreal was the fact that he hadn't shot her when she managed to _somehow _snag his materia in the middle of a battle. Who would've thought a _teenager _was able to do such a feat without so much as a notice by the others? Naturally, he was angered by her antics, but he was impressed how skilled the ninja was when it came to conning people. She kept the rest of AVALANCHE from finding her in the majority of the day-- at least until Don Conero found her.

She was in their debt, but he was sure that it wouldn't be like _this_. Yuffie was quite late, doing who know what over at Godo's home in the morning that had been decided where they would leave. It had been for about 20 minutes that the group had been waiting for the ninja and it was about this time that their reserved leader was getting impatient. The day was wasting away just waiting for the supposed troublemaker and with Cid and Barret swearing for them to just leave the girl there, it wasn't a surprise when the aggravated sigh came from the man's lips.

"Vincent," he finally breathed out in frustration, approaching the gunman as he sat by the stream running through the middle of the village, "Can you go get Yuffie?" With an incoherent sigh, the said gunman gave a brief nod of his head before heading to the village lord's home to retrieve the teenager with a swish of his cloak. He would be lying if he said he wasn't irked by Yuffie's antics, but there wasn't much they could do anyway.

Nonetheless, he had come to admire much of the main home with its elaborate structures and exquisite garden in the front with many different varieties of flowers that anyone would have to stop and take a closer look. It was certainly an attractive home amongst the tourist spot. He felt obliged to take a second walk-around while looking for their missing AVALANCHE member.

"GET BACK HERE!!" He had heard the cry much too late as he watched an orange tabby scurry away before being tackled by his companion. With an 'oof,' he skidded back first onto the ground with the girl toppling sprawled out over him, groaning at her sudden stop. Vincent lifted his head, scowling in annoyance at just how ridiculous his situation seemed to get everyday.

She propped her elbows up on her chest, a lop-sided grin splitting at her lips as she gave a simple greeting, "Hi, Vinnie!" At that, he merely plopped his head back on the dirt floor, grumbling under his breath. Just what was she thinking staying in here for so long? It was no secret that she hated it here, so it seemed anyway. She didn't make things much easier as she made a seat out of his body, eying him carefully. "So whatcha doing here anyway?"

He lowered his eyes darkly, seeing as how that was a ridiculous question to ask. The gunman could tell that she already knew why he was there and he thought she saw her-- fidget-- slightly. "Right, right," she mumbled and she looked to be collecting her thoughts together, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Finally she stood up and made her way to one of the rose bushes without a word, fingering the crimson petals for a moment. He raised an eyebrow curiously, his eyes falling back towards the door.

When would be Cloud looking for them? He guessed that the swordsman figured Vincent would have some trouble at first, so maybe he would be staying back until the reckless members would be inquiring once again. That would leave them with some time at least for some discussion. He watched Yuffie quickly scamper off for a moment and out into another room for a moment before returning with a watering can. She fingered the bottom of the pot carefully, tipping just slightly for the water to tip out of its dark spout and onto the plants. She hummed away softly, as if it was completely normal. Which was true if you didn't account for her earlier behavior. "That tabby..." he muttered, but trailed off as he spotted said cat poking his orange head from one of the guest rooms. A small lily was clasped in between his jaws, casually prancing out of the room.

"Hey, you!" Yuffie yelped, "SCRAM!!" She dropped the canteen onto the flower bed before taking off, once again chasing after the light orange-stripped cat. In urge for things to be finished, he latched onto the hem of her green turtleneck, pulling her back. He didn't mind what she did with her time in normal occasions (in fact, welcomed as long as he could have some time to himself), but Cloud would most likely not be enjoyed. Her hazel eyes fell onto the flower bed and she gasped, breaking free and rushing over. "Oh, shit!" His expression changed to one of bewilderment as the ninja quickly tossed away the watering can, placing a pale finger to the injured white lily. "Oh man, this sucks," he heard her swear vibrantly under her breath as she ran a hand through her brown hair.

"Uh, Yuffie?" the gunman mumbled as he swore he heard Cid yelling for them to hurry the hell up. He wondered what made the garden so important to her that she would chase the animal of her affection (since her own home was littered with them) to keep the flowerbeds in secured arms. Of course, somebody else had to have been taking care of the place while she traveled, so maybe it was a family garden?

The said girl swished around from her place, an odd new expression overtaking her. The smile was just barely there, her teeth gritting hard against each other as she looked away, her cheeks taking a light rose color. Her hands fidgeted once more before going to the back of her skull, running hand through her free strands of hair. "Leaving I know," she mumbled, chewing on her bottom lip in a vain attempt to cover her flustered emotions. She lifted the watering can and gave another strained smile, "I'll be there in a sec, k?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This was actually intended for another fanfiction, but I thought it could work for this as well. I think it's quite obvious what the theme was: embarassment. It was intended for another theme, but it didn't really work out like that. XD Anywho, I do not know what a cat would do with a lily, I just know my cats eat plants, so I thought it could work. I'll probably be coming back to this later.

(1): Don't take this exact. I was seriously just guessing.


End file.
